The Sweet, Sweet Vengeance of Molly Weasley
by HecateA
Summary: If anything, it was cute of Remus and Tonks to expect that they'd be able to get married quietly and avoid a fuss. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Shipping War; Animal Verses; Ornate Oscillating Obelisks; Remains of War; Seriously Important (Not); Summer Bingo

**Individual Challenge(s): **Gryffindor MC (x2); Hufflepuff MC; Summer Vacation; Seeds; Ways to the Heart; Golden Times; Old Shoes; Trope it Up B ("I don't believe in *thing*."); Themes and Things A (Celebration); Themes and Things B (Surprise); Themes and Things C (Mirror); True Colours; Rian-Russo Inversion; In a Flash

**Representation(s): **

**Bonus challenge(s):** Creature Feature; Second Verse (Delicious Lie); Chorus (Not a Lamp)

**Tertiary bonus challenge: **Oath

**Word Count: **1002

* * *

_**Summer Bingo entry information:**_

**Space Address: **2D

**Prompt: **Cookout

* * *

_**Shipping Wars**_

**Ship (Team): **Nymphadora Tonks/Remus Lupin (Technicolour Moon)

**List (Prompt): **Summer Micro 1 (Vengeance)

* * *

**The Sweet, Sweet Vengeance of Molly Weasley **

"Wedding are ridiculous," Tonks said, staring at her reflection in the mirror as she put on earrings for the occasion. She was rushing to get ready since she'd just come home from work, the Auror Department being swamped since Dumbledore's death. Remus suspected that this was part of her annoyance, at the moment. "So much work, so much trouble, all these random parties preceding it… I don't even know what this specific one's about. What's the occasion tonight?"

"I'm not sure," Remus said. "Maybe something French, from Fleur's side? Molly just said to look nice and not bring anything."

"See: that's the other problem," Tonks said. "You have to follow all this etiquette. It's bloody confusing and stressful. I like our way best—simple, straightforward, quick, didn't have to worry about any random people hanging about, and then it's done."

"I'm quite fond of the outcome of ours too," Remus said, kissing her cheek. "But please don't bring up how much you hate big weddings tonight."

"Could you imagine this much trouble about a wedding when what really matters is the marriage?" She humphed.

"I know where you stand on this," Remus said. "Believe me, I understand. But Bill and Fleur are quite excited for their big white wedding and you might dampen the mood."

"I suppose I love them enough," she said, faking a sigh. Remus chuckled. "Alright, I'm finally ready."

"You look lovely," he said.

"10 husband points to you," she said with a smile.

"I'd have said it for less," he joked back.

They locked the door of their flat and reset the intricate web of protective charms that hung over their home before marching down to the main floor. They always Apparated from an alleyway a block away just in case, which was annoying on late nights or the mornings after the full moon—but Remus didn't mind, currently. He slipped his hand in hers and off they went.

When they Apparated to the Burrow, they should have immediately known that something was off because… well, it was _clean. _There were no chickens clucking around the property, no shoes loitering about the front door, no brooms left laying around… But in the moment it didn't seem important; they just made their way to the front door and knocked. They went over the usual security protocols before Molly let them in, giving them warm hugs and kisses on the cheek and hoping they had an appetite.

"We don't eat for days if we know we're coming here," Dora grinned.

"Don't tease me about this, dear, you know I worry," Molly said. She was fiddling with her apron, which for today had a lovely strawberry pattern on it. "Come along dears, everybody's out back…"

"Brilliant," Tonks said.

"Are we late?" Remus worried.

"No, no," Molly said noncommittally.

They crossed the Burrow. Remus could vaguely hear music from the backyard as they approached. With her usual boldness and comfort, Dora reached for the door that led to the back and opened it. She did this without noticing that Molly had stepped back, and without expecting the massive crowd that yelled: "_SURPRISE!" _

Dora jumped back and crashed into him. He grabbed the door to avoid stumbling back, and looked outside, just as shocked.

Most of their friends and the Order of the Phoenix was there: Hestia, Kingsley, the entire Weasley clan, Fleur Delacour, Mad-Eye, McGonagall, Sprout, Dedalus Diggle, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Hermione…

"What in the world?" Dora said.

Long tables had been installed in the backyard, and lanterns hung above. White tablecloths and banners and streamers decorated the space. A large bonfire had been built, and Remus spotted a table loaded exclusively with food—including a large white cake that could only have been baked by Molly herself… If he wasn't mistaken, it was topped with the icing she always paired with chocolate cake.

"What's this?" Remus asked.

"What does it look like?" Charlie Weasley called, a lopsided grin on his face. "A wedding party!"

There was another round of cheering, and Dora laughed.

"Molly!" Remus said, turning to her. "Why..?"

"Did you think that you two were going to go off and get married and we weren't going to celebrate that?" Molly asked. "No, no, no. This is too important!"

"We didn't want a fuss," Remus said. "We told you…"

"_We _wanted a fuss," Kingsley yelled out.

"We did!" Molly said. "We wanted to fuss _over _you two because we love you. And since you surprised us all with that elopement of yours, we're surprising you both with this."

"To vengeance!" Fred said, raising a butterbeer he was holding.

The cry was echoed by a few of the others.

"Not the most conventional wedding toast, but I suppose we'll take it," Dora said, grinning. "Molly, you really shouldn't have…" Remus said.

"You shouldn't have expected anything less from me," Molly said, poking him in the arm.

"This part is true," Remus acknowledged.

"And rest assured," George said. "We have all prepared lengthy, _lengthy _toasts."

"And fireworks!" Fred said. "Newly patented!"

"Very discreet, very tasteful!" George promised.

"Now come along, you two can get your food first…" Molly said, pushing them out of the house.

Remus felt his stomach tie itself into knots under all the eyes and the attention they were getting. But Molly was so excited as she showed them all the dishes she'd made (their favourites, naturally), the crowd gathered at the cookout was so pleased and energetic and wishing them well and shaking their hands, and Dora really did look lovely… He felt himself calm down.

And to be fair, it _had _been foolish of them not to expect Molly Weasley to take revenge on them for stealing an excuse for a special occasion from her. This, all things considered, was mild.

"I know I said I hate weddings," Dora said quietly as they took their seats at an empty table, since everybody else is in line. "But this is sweet."

"It is."

"And also I am absolutely going to smash some of that delicious-looking cake in your face."

"I look forward to it," Remus said.

And he'd been right. The cake was chocolate, and it was as sweet as Molly's revenge.


End file.
